At Least You Don't Have Long Hair
by FlameWater
Summary: The man Squalo killed had the last laugh for some of the lice jumped and landed onto Squalo's long hair. The rest of them later on jumped onto Lussuria's hair.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. Warning Foul Language and Lussuria.**

**At Least You Don't Have Long Hair**

**By Flamewater**

"Damn my head itches. Lussuria check my hair, but don't you dare try to braid it." Squalo said sharply, he scratched his head, and secretly hoped it was not head lice.

"Okay." Lussuria commented calmly and after a moment gasped. "Oh, darling."

"Voi! Do not call me darling!" Squalo yelled loudly, but Lussuria ignored him and went on to say.

"You won't be happy. It will be a pain since your hair is so long." Lussuria finished, he covered his ears, and the long haired man screamed shrilly.

"I bet I got those little bastards from when I killed that man from last week." Squalo stated bitterly and he couldn't believe that dead guy got the last laugh in the end.

"The one that I found good looking? Oh damn. Squalo check my hair and it has been a bit itchy." Lussuria said quickly, he had a bad feeling, and his fingers scratched his head. "I had sex with that guy's dead body and it was still a little warm."

Squalo stared at the other man for a moment and mentally erased the words along with the image for it made him feel sick to his stomach.

'Everyone in Varia happen to be sick and twisted in our own little way. At least I don't fuck dead body's.' Squalo briefly thought and he sighed heavily.

"I'll check." Squalo managed to say, he looked through Lussuria's hair, and noticed a few lice crawling. "I have bad news for you, but at least your damn hair is short. At least you don't have long hair. You have lice."

"Is this what I get for having my way with a dead body? Fate is so cruel, but at least we will suffer together. You killed him and I had sex with his dead body." Lussuria sobbed as he clung to Squalo's hair and added. "I'm not alone. Why lice? Oh why?"

'If there was any justice in the world you would have some sort of sex disease.' Squalo thought to himself and he glared at the other man in annoyance.

"Get off of me. It was just bad luck and nothing else." Squalo snapped angrily and he firmly grabbed Lussuria's arm. "Stop clinging and get some damn lice shampoo from a fucking store."

",But it would be embarrassing." Lussuria complained and he didn't want to get it.

"Get one of the underlings to get it." Squalo said slowly and still trying to get him away from his long hair.

",but then they would know." Lussuria told him and he didn't want anyone to know about the horrible lice.

"Fuck it. I'll just get it." Squalo said in an irritated voice and he started to walk away, but then Lussuria grabbed him.

",But people will stare at you." Lussuria told him and ignored the annoyed look on the other man's face.

"I would kill them." Squalo stated bluntly and he hated it when others touched him.

"What if you get more lice? You got them from a dead guy. Does this mean I can't do the deed with any good looking dead guys that are my type?" Lussuria asked quickly, but the long haired man shoved him away and looked at him in disgust before walking away.

Squalo was in a foul mood and just wanted to get rid of the little bastards called Lice from his hair.

"Sometimes I hate having long hair and it will cost a lot of damn money to rid of the little bastards." Squalo said bitterly to himself and gritted his teeth.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. **

**At Least You Don't Have Long Hair**

**By Flamewater**

Squalo bought twenty bottles of lice shampoo, he ignored the looks that others gave him, and no one dared to make a comment. He went back to headquarters and walked up to Lussuria.

"Here, Lussuria." Squalo commented calmly as he gave him five bottles of lice shampoo. "You make damn sure to get rid of all those little bastards."

"Sweetie, Do you want me to help you with putting the shampoo in since your hair is so long. Do you need me to help?" Lussuria said causally as he looked at Squalo's hair and wondered briefly how long it takes the man to wash it. Not to mention dry, brush, and somehow manages to keep it in very good shape.

"Voi! Do not call me sweetie and I can take care of my own fucking hair. It will be a damn pain, but I can deal with it. Don't suggest such a thing ever again and do not bother me. I'm trying to forget how much I had to fucking pay. This damn lice shampoo better fucking work or there will be hell to pay." Squalo snapped angrily before walking away and Lussuria sighed heavily.

"He is so touché." Lussuria commented cheerfully and decided to get rid of the lice as soon as possible. "At least he didn't kick me between my legs. Poor Levi, but at least it didn't happen to me. He really should have known better than to piss Squalo off for no body part is off limits and there is no holding back."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
